hallloween: michael's childhood
by joeduarte1327
Summary: Michael didn't just kill Judith when he was young


Michael Myers: childhood

Chapter 1

It was October 30, 1963 in Haddonfield, Illinois. The Myers family was getting ready to enjoy the day. There was john the father, Deborah the mother, teenage daughter Judith, 2 year old angel, and 6 years old Michael Myers. As the family sat the table enjoying breakfast Michael was just sitting there looking at his meal. Even doe he was only 6 years old. Michael has already shown signs of psychopathic tendencies and not one of his family members ever recognizing it. John then left for work. Then Judith and Michael left for school. But Michael really didn't want to go to school. He's being bully by some of the kids at his school. Sometimes this kids even beat up Michael so bad that he can barely even walk. Just as they were walking to together Judith's boyfriend pulled up in his car. Judith got into her boyfriend's car leaving Michael behind alone. Michael then arrived at school looking out for the bullies. He started running to his class but then one the bullies grab him and pulled him in the restroom.

Why you running huh? Myers the kid asked

Michael didn't replied because he was so freighted of the bullies.

Answer me Myers! The kid yell

Just then one of the teachers came in the restroom and stop the bullies from beating Michael. When the school day was over the bullies were looking for Michael but Michael was in the classroom waiting for the bullies to leave. But he was so full of rage that he wanted revenge on the kids. Just as he left the class he saw one of the bullies walking home. Michael took this opportunity to get revenge on one the bullies. So He then start stalking him into the woods. The bully notice Michael behind him and wonder why he is.

What do you want freak? The bullied asked

Michael just look at him with a face that was too hard to describe. The kid just walk away and Michael kept walking behind him.

Get away from me! The kid yelled

He started running away from Michael. Every time the kid look back he saw Michael right behind him. The kid did everything to hide from Michael. Just when he was about to make it to the other side of the road. He tripped over a rock and broke his nose. He then saw Michael coming with a tree branch in his hands. The kid started crawling away but Michael grab and turn him around. Michael stood over him with the tree branch. Then start impaling on him to death. The screams and cries of the kid could be heard all through the forest. When he finished murdering the kid. He then start getting rid of the evidence so nobody can ever tell it was him. He put leaves on top of the boy's body and then threw the tree branch into the creek so that the blood can wash off. Officer Brackett who just finished the police academy was cruising down the streets. When he spotted Michael walking on the sidewalk. He stop to talk Michael and wonder why is all alone.

Hey little boy are you alright? Officer Brackett asked

Michael who didn't want to look suspicious look back to answer officer Brackett question.

Yes Sir Michael replied

Do you need a ride son? Officer Brackett asked

Um… yes sir Michael replied

Michael got into officer Brackett car. He told him where he live so officer Brackett can take him home. As he was driving Michael home officer Brackett notice some blood on Michael shirt. So he ask Michael what happen.

Hey um... what happen there? Officer Brackett asked

I had a nose bleed Michael answered

Oh ok officer Brackett said

Officer bracket was concerned at first but thought of it to be nothing seeing Michael to be only six years old. Officer Brackett finally arrived at Michael's house and dropped him off. Deborah came out worry that something bad has happen to Michael. But officer Brackett explained that he saw Michael walking alone on the sidewalk and offer him a ride home. Deborah who was so relieve that nothing bad has happen to Michael. She thanked officer Brackett and went inside to her house with Michael. Where they saw Judith with her boyfriend. Her boyfriend had long black hair, ripped pants, and had douche attitude. Whom both john and Deborah disapprove of Judith dating. Deborah was angry but also confused on how he got into her house.

How did get he get in here? Deborah ask

I let him in, I thought you was leaving Judith responded

Deborah who was so angry grabbed Judith's boyfriend by his ear and toss him out of the house. Judith who was so furious that she stormed upstairs and lock herself inside her bedroom. Deborah was furious at Judith for bring her boyfriend inside her house without her permission.

Michael go upstairs while I prepared for dinner Deborah told.

Michael went upstairs straight to his bedroom but before seeing Judith crying on her bed.

Go away Michael Judith said

As Michael went to his room he look at himself in the room and he saw his eyes were changing to darkest eyes he have ever seen.

Chapter 2

The next morning was just any kind of normal day. Deborah was cooking breakfast, john was reading the newspaper, and Judith is ignoring her parents after what happen yesterday involving her boyfriend.

Judith remember you're taking Michael out trick o' treating tonight Deborah said

What? Mom I have plans tonight Judith replied

No you're in trouble after what happen yesterday Deborah said

What happen yesterday john asked?

She had her boyfriend over yesterday Deborah answered

What! I thought I told you I don't want that punk in my house john said

But dad! Judith said

No buts Judith I told you I didn't want him in my house john replied

Judith got up and walk away from her parents and Michael. John starts to think that he's being too hard on his kids but he's just doing what any other parent would do at this time. Deborah was still upset at Judith for having her boyfriend inside the house when she knows not to have him over. Michael is still shocked about what he did yesterday to that bully. He can't get it out of his mind every time that kid plead for Michael to stop but he didn't.

Later that night john and Deborah was getting ready for a party that john was invited to. As both parents were getting ready for the party. Michael was getting into his costume. He was dressing as a clown for Halloween and he was still haunted of the massacre he did. When he was done changing he went downstairs to see Judith watching the news. On the news they said that they have found the body that Michael have murder. Michael was scare that they might trace the murder back to him.

What's wrong with you Judith ask

Um… nothing Michael replied

Michael then start running to the bathroom. Once there he started to throw up and after he's done he went to the sink to wash his face. As he look at himself in the mirror he saw his eyes turning darker looking kind of evil kind of way. As soon he got out the restroom both of his parents have already leave.

Hey Judith when are you taking me trick o' treating Michael ask

Never dweeb my boyfriend is coming over Judith replied

But mom told you to take me Michael said

I don't care anymore if you want to go then go but I'm not going Judith said

Michael was furious with Judith option not to take him trick o' treating. So he went alone and as the night went on. Michael then notice some of the other bullies and Michael was hearing voices in his head. Saying kill them Michael get revenge of what they did to you. Michael then decide to get the bullies attention by throwing rocks at them. The bullies look to see who was throwing the rocks and one of them notice it was Michael.

Myers I'm going to kick your ass one of the bully said

Michael then started to run as fast as he can. With the bullies behind him Michael then decide to hide inside the house that was abandon and people say was haunted. When the bullies see Michael running inside the house. One of them didn't want to go inside because of how spooky it looks. But the other bully said stop being scare and come on. As they went inside and saw everything inside is destroyed. Glass on the floor, holes in the walls, and paper everywhere. One the bully said split up and as they separated Michael popped out with a glass shard in his hand and follow one into the kitchen. As the kid was looking for Michael he heard a voice coming from closet in the kitchen. He open the door and then a rat came out. The kid scream with fear just then as he was backing up Michael grab him from the back of his head and slit his throat. His buddy came running from the other room and burst through the kitchen door and see his friend's body on the floor. As he turn around Michael stabbed him in the stomach. Michael tilt his head looking at the boys bodies on the floor and his mind was getting revenge on Judith.

As the night got late Michael made his way home and notice Judith's boyfriend was still home and as they went upstairs. Michael went to around the house and in the kitchen pull out a butcher knife and made his upstairs and the rest is history.


End file.
